


Better Than Me: Ereri Modern AU

by DontRememberMe, odz1994



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars, Better Than Me, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Break Up, Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Coffee Shop, College Student Eren Yeager, Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Fiction, Flashbacks, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, Rainy Days, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, prose, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: The fanfic is a Modern AU where Eren is a junior in college, and Levi works at a local, successful business branch. Eren and Levi, by fate, happened to be at the same bar one night where they met. Eren was a drunken mess as he was celebrating his 21st birthday with some of his college friends. Levi was there as well, even though he wished to be home, with his friends Hanji and Erwin. Hanji had dragged him out to celebrate his recent promotion at work. There will be a mixture of emotions throughout this fanfiction. Be prepared.





	1. Slurred Words and Cigarette Smoke

“This is stupid.” Levi muttered as he leaned his head back in the booth that he, Hanji, and Erwin were sitting at. The bar they were at was filled with loud, obnoxious people, and frankly Levi just wanted to go home and try to go to sleep.

“Come on. Lighten up, Levi. Have a couple drinks. We’re buying, so what does it matter?” Hanji said with that stupid grin that Levi hated. 

“I just think it’s stupid. Why would I want to celebrate getting a promotion when it’s obvious I was the only one capable of the job anyways?”

Hanji hopped up from her spot and slammed her hands on the table, “I’m getting you a drink!”  
“Fucking fine. Just sit the fuck back down. I’ll get it myself.” Levi sighed heavily and stood up, walking over to the bar. “Damn Shitty Glasses.” He shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached the bar, ordering himself a beer. “This place is too loud. There’s too many people. We could have just had drinks at my house or something.”

As Levi waited for his drink, his attention was shifted to a group of noisy college students. “That explains where the fucking noise is coming from.” He shook his head at them and returned his attention to the bar as he paid for his drink and returned to the table. 

“You took a while.” Erwin said as he took a sip of his own drink; soda since he was the designated driver for the night.

“The bar is busy and this place is filled with college students. That noisy flock over there is where most of sound is coming from.” Levi pointed to the same group as he popped the cap of his beer and took a drink.

“I miss being young like that. Don’t you miss being in college, Levi?” Hanji asked him.

“Not really. I was just glad when I graduated and was able to get this job straight out of college. What they’re doing over there is the most cliché act college students can do. Partying. Damn brats.”

Some time passed and Levi had downed almost four beers while Hanji was totally and utterly wasted. The bar had quieted down some, however, the same group of college students were still there. 

“Don’t they have a curfew or something?” Levi muttered.

“They’re having fun, Levi. I don’t think college students have a curfew.” Erwin said. 

Levi sighed heavily, “I’m going out for a smoke.” He stood from the table and went outside. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, smacking it against his hand a couple times before pulling out one of the cancer sticks. He placed it between his lips as he replaced the cigarette pack with a lighter, lighting the end of it as he took a drag. 

His attention shifted slightly when he heard the door to the bar open. A younger male stepped out, taking a deep breath of air. 

“Hi.” He smiled at Levi as he waved. Levi simply glanced at him before looking away. This guy was obviously drunk, and Levi wanted no part of it.

“It’s rude to ignore someone when they’re talking to you.”

“I’m not interested in talking. So, go away.” Levi blew smoke out of his mouth before taking another drag. 

“Mind if I have one?”

“If it’ll make you shut up.” Levi motioned for him to come over as he handed him his pack, removing one cigarette. He lit the end of the cigarette and watched as the boy took a long drag before double over and coughing; choking on the cigarette.

“Oh, my god.” He continued to cough until he caught his breath, leaning back against the wall. 

“Fucking brat. Don’t waste my cigarettes. You’ve obviously never smoked before, so what the fuck was the point in taking one?” Levi said a bit irritated as he snubbed his out against the wall. 

“I just thought I would try it as all. You looked cool smoking it.”

“Smoking isn’t cool.” Levi shook his head and shoved his hands back in his pocket.

“What’s your name? Mine’s Eren.” Eren swayed a bit, catching the wall for support.

“Even if I told you, I don’t think you would remember in the morning. You look fucking wasted.” Levi told him.

“Come on~ I told you my name~”

“I didn’t ask for your name.”

“I still told you~” Eren staggered over to Levi, smiling a bit.

“If I tell you, will you get the fuck out of my face? Your breath reeks.” Levi pushed his face away, grimacing slightly.

“Your name~”

“My name is Levi, alright? Now, leave me alone.” Levi brushed by him and went back inside, sitting at the booth where he had left Hanji and Erwin.

“Le~vi~” He sighed irritably and looked up to see Eren coming over to him.

“Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?”

“Can I have one of your napkins?” Eren asked as he leaned against the table. Erwin reached over and handed one to Eren. Eren quickly scribbled something onto the napkin and folded it up, shoving it into the pocket on Levi’s shirt. 

“What the fuck was that?” Before he could get an answer, Eren had already made his way over to his group of friends.

“What does it say…?” Hanji hiccupped a bit as she leaned against Erwin. 

Levi sighed and reached into his pocket, unfolding the napkin. “I think you’re cute. Here’s my number. Are you fucking serious.” Levi rolled his eyes and crumpled up the napkin, tossing it onto the table.

“He was so cute though, Levi~” Hanji said as she giggled a bit. 

“He was an annoying college student who wasted one of cigs. He was not cute.”

“You totally think he is.”

“No, I don’t.” Levi crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at her before returning his attention to the napkin on the table.

“Come on. Let’s get going.” Erwin spoke up as he stood up, helping Hanji. “We have work in the morning and Hanji needs to sleep off this alcohol.” 

“Yeah.” Levi waited for Erwin and Hanji to have their backs turned before he quickly snatched the napkin and put it into his pocket.


	2. Please Just Take Me As I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After texting and talking to each other on the phone for several months, Eren gathers up the courage to ask Levi out to dinner. Levi takes Eren to a high-end restaurant and realizes how nervous tends to make him when there are face-to-face. The rest of the evening turns into something neither of them really expected.

**7 Months Later**

Levi rested his chin in his hand as he stared at the computer screen in his office. He sighed as he glanced at the several emails he still had to reply to before turning his attention to the paperwork that laid on his desk, ready to be filed.

“This is so boring.” He muttered before raking his fingers through his hair and began to go through his emails. The screen of his phone lit up before a notification sound was heard. Levi picked up his phone and unlocked the screen, seeing a text from Eren.

 **Eren 1:54 P.M.**  
Hi!

“What does this brat want now? I told him I was working last night when he proceeded to keep me up half the night.” Although Levi only got a couple hours a night, he still wanted to go to bed at a decent time.

 **Levi 1:56 P.M.**  
What do you want? 

**Eren 1:57 P.M.**  
Wanna hang out later?

 **Levi 1:58 P.M.**  
If it will get you to stop texting me, then sure.

 **Eren 2:00 P.M.**  
Someone’s grumpy. 

**Levi 2:01 P.M.**  
No, someone’s busy. Go away. 

**Eren 2:02 P.M.**  
Fiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeee 

Levi rolled his eyes as he proceeded to finish his work, yawning a bit once he glanced at the clock. It was well past the time he was supposed to leave, but he still had so much paperwork to get through.

“I’ll just come in early tomorrow and finish it. I really want to go home.” He sighed and gathered his things before closing his office door and leaving the building. He dug his keys out of his jacket pocket and pushed the unlock button before opening the door and getting into the driver’s seat. 

**Levi 8:15 P.M.**  
Where do you want to go?

Frankly, Levi was perfectly fine with just spending a couple hours at the local bar by himself. He has some alcohol at home though, so he supposes that would be good enough.

 **Eren 8:16 P.M.**  
I know it’s a little late, but I’m sure you ahven’t had dinner yet.

 **Levi 8:17 P.M.**  
Are you asking me out to dinner, Brat?

 **Eren 8:19 P.M.**  
Uhm…maybe…yes?

 **Levi 8:21 P.M.**  
Fine. I’ll pick you up. What’s your address?

 **Eren 8:22 P.M.**  
I live at the dorms at the Uni in town. 

**Levi 8:23 P.M.**  
Alright. Be ready in twenty minutes then. 

Levi placed his phone into his pocket, starting the ignition of the car before leaving the parking garage and heading towards the college. Once he was there he pulled into an empty parking space and shut off the engine; getting out of the car. He walked to the front door of the building and went up to the desk in the lobby. 

“Can I help you?” A younger male with freckles greeted Levi. 

“Yeah. Is there an Eren that lives in this dorm?” 

“Eren Jaeger is the only one I know of. He’s up on the third floor.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Levi nodded to him before pushing the up button on the elevator; hitting the button with the number three on it once he was inside. He stepped out of the elevator and looked from left to right. Which side should he start with? 

“Hey. You.” Levi called out to another male student with a shaved head.

“Me?” He pointed to himself.

“Do you see anyone else in this hallway?”

“No, I guess not.” 

“Do you know where Eren’s room is?” Levi shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for an answer. 

“Uh yeah. It’s the last door down that hallway on the left.” 

“Thanks Kid.” 

“Sure thing.”

Levi walked in the direction of Eren’s room, stopping at the end of the hallway. He made a fist before he knocked on the door approximately three times. 

“Yeah? Who is it?” 

Levi looked down at his watch, “I said twenty minutes. You’ve taken twenty-five.” He answered back.

“Oh fuck.” Levi heard something hit the ground as someone scurried to the door, quickly opening it.

“Are you ready or what?” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to come to my dorm room. What the hell?”

“I am an impatient person.” Levi crossed his arms and leaned back against the door frame.

“Eren, who is it?” A blonde with a bowl haircut showed up beside him. 

“This is Levi.” Eren introduced him. “Levi, this is my roommate and best friend, Armin.”

“Nice to meet you.” Armin said. Levi simply nodded in response. 

“Let’s get going, Eren.” Eren waved bye to Armin, quickly saying that he would be back later, as he and Levi left the dormitory and went out to his car.

“Holy shit. Nice car.” Eren said as he eyed Levi’s black corvette. 

“Thanks.” Levi walked over and opened the passenger’s side door, letting Eren in before getting into the driver’s side and starting the car back up. During the entire ride to the restaurant, Eren was fidgeting with his hands as he tried to think of something to talk about.

Eren felt nervous the entire time they were at the restaurant. It was a nice place, not to fancy but definitely nicer than any place Eren had ever gone to. He saw that Levi was wearing a nice suit and felt that he was underdressed for that particular place. He figured Levi must’ve worn that to work though, but it still made him feel awkward.

Relief washed over him when Levi paid for their meal and they left the building, getting back into the car.

“Are you alright, Eren?” Levi asked him.

“Why do you ask?” 

“You barely said anything when we were in there. You were the one who wanted to go out to dinner.”

“I just wasn’t expecting the high-end restaurant is all. Plus, you make me kinda nervous.” Eren said as he looked down at his hands.

“I make you nervous?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“And how does this make you feel?” Eren looked up and saw Levi just inches from his face, his cheeks reddened.

“S-So close…” Levi smirked a bit and leaned in, brushing his lips against Eren’s. 

“What about that?” 

“Don’t tease me…” Eren groaned a bit before his eyes widened as Levi smashed their lips together. 

“Do you want to go back to the dorms? Or would you like to go to my place?” Levi spoke against his lips.

“C-Can we go to your place…?” Levi smirked as he sat back in his seat, taking his car in the direction of his home.

Once inside, Levi wasted no time in pushing Eren up against the wall of the living room. He locked their lips together as he started to undress himself. Eren blushed lightly and took Levi’s bottom lip between his teeth, causing the shorter male to moan softly. 

“Are you a virgin, Eren?” 

His eyes widened as he blushed harder, “Uhm…y-yes…”

“I’ll make sure to be careful with you then.” Levi slipped off his shoes and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Eren blinked a couple times before he removed his own shoes and followed Levi. This isn’t what he thought would happen if he and Levi had gone out together. He wasn’t really objecting to the thought either. He would be lying if he said he never thought about doing this. 

Once Eren was in the room, Levi grabbed his wrist and pushed him back onto the bed. Eren blushed lightly as he watched Levi undo his tie and start to unbutton his shirt. Levi caught him staring and smirked a bit. He pushed Eren onto his back and kissed him roughly as he pinned his wrists back to the bed. Eren moaned a bit as he felt Levi push his tongue into his mouth. They moved their tongues together as Levi released his grip on Eren’s wrists, and started to kiss along his jawline and down his neck. 

Levi sat back on his knees as he gripped the hem of Eren’s shirt in his hands, slowly pulling it off of him. He kissed down his chest and stopped at the waistband of his jeans. He licked a stripe up his chest, causing Eren to arch his back. Levi took one of his nipples between his teeth as he teased the other with his thumb and index finger. Eren blushed hard as he moaned, biting his lip as he felt his jeans tighten. 

“Someone’s already excited.” Levi said as he ran his free hand along the growing bulge. 

“A-Ah…” Levi pulled back and slowly started to undo Eren’s jeans, slipping them off along with his boxers as his erection sprang free. 

“Well, you’re hung pretty well for a College Brat.” Levi teased as he wrapped his hands around him, squeezing his hand slightly. 

“D-Don’t do that…” He whined.

“Why? Do you like it?”

“I never said I didn’t…”

“Well, then, what if I did this?” Levi leaned in and took him fully into his mouth.

“Ah fuck…” Eren leaned his head back against the pillow.

Levi bobbed his head up and down, taking all of Eren into his mouth over and over again. Eren moaned a bit louder as Levi swirled his tongue along the tip. Levi pulled back a bit and placed his index and middle fingers against Eren’s lips. Eren understood what he wanted and took them into his mouth, sucking on them. Once they were lubricated to Levi’s liking, he teased and prodded at Eren’s entrance before slowly pushing one inside. He thrusted his finger a bit before adding the second one. 

“Hah…Levi…”

“Does it feel good?”

“It does…fuck…” Eren clenched the sheets in his hands as he moaned. Once Levi thought he was ready enough, he sat back and removed the rest of his clothes. Eren marveled at Levi’s sculpted body. Who knew that underneath a well-groomed suit was such a sexy body like that. 

“Enjoying the view?” Levi smirked at him as he positioned himself between his legs.

“Your…your body is amazing…”

“Glad you approve. Just relax, alright?” Eren nodded and clenched his hands as he felt Levi slowly push himself inside. Eren moaned as he let out an exasperated breath. 

“I-I’m okay…” 

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yeah…” Levi nodded as he began to move slowly, resting his hands on the bed at the sides of Eren’s head. Eren moaned with each thrust as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Levi kissed him back as he started to pick up the pace; moving harder and faster. Eren leaned his head back as Levi pushed his legs back, hitting him deeper than before.

“A-Ah…what was that…?” Eren moaned as his breathing got heavier, wrapping his hand around his member as he started to stroke up and down. 

“Something I was looking for…” Levi told him as he hit the same spot over and over again, abusing it. Eren moaned louder as he dug his nails into Levi’s shoulders. 

“It…feels…good…” Eren blushed harder as he looked Levi in the eyes. 

“You’re so fucking tight…” Levi groaned as he slammed into him. 

“Fuck…Levi…I’m gonna…” Eren couldn’t even finish his sentence before he came all over his chest in hand. Levi wasn’t far behind before he pulled out and came onto Eren’s chest as well. Eren’s breathing was ragged as he grabbed Levi and kissed him, knotting his fingers in his hair. 

“Not bad for a virgin.” Levi smirked against his lips.


	3. Whips and Chains Excite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fun night together, Eren stays over at Levi's place. When he wakes up in the morning, he realizes that the man he just had a sexual encounter with has quite a bit of money. He also finds something hidden away in Levi's closet that he never would have expected to find.

“Do you have classes tomorrow?” Levi asked him after they both returned to his bedroom, fresh from a shower. 

“Uhm no. Tomorrow is my day off.” Eren watched as Levi removed the sheets from his bed, putting them in a hamper, before putting fresh ones in their place.

“Good. You’re staying the night then. I have to go to work in the morning, so I will take you back to the college once I get home.” 

Eren’s face flushed, “U-Uhm what…?”

“You heard me.”

“A-Alright.” Eren bit his lip slightly as he sat back down on the bed. 

“You can’t fall asleep sitting up. I mean you can, but it would be highly uncomfortable.” Eren nodded and laid back, glancing over at Levi for a moment before he moved a bit closer and nuzzled up against him. Levi looked down at him before resting his chin atop Eren’s head and wrapping his arms around him as the two drifted off to sleep.

Eren stirred a bit the next morning; squinting his eyes as the sunlight shone through the windows. He sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked a couple times as his vision finally settled before they widened as he looked at the room. 

“What the hell? Where am I?” Eren stood from the bed and looked around the room. Everything was so organized, neat, and clean. His dorm room was a wreck compared to this. His attention went immediately to a door that looked to lead outside. He walked over to the door and opened it, blinking a couple times at the view he was seeing. There was a small balcony, big enough for two people, with a couple chairs sitting against the railings. Eren quickly went back inside, closing the door behind him, before locating his phone. 

“Crap, I forgot to let Armin know where I was last night.” He muttered to himself as he saw the multiple texts and missed phone calls from Armin and Mikasa. He quickly dialed Armin’s phone number as sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Eren! Where are you? Why haven’t you answered any of my texts?!” Armin screeched.

“Armin, calm down. I’m sorry. I stayed over at Levi’s last night, and I totally forgot to tell you.” 

“Wait, you stayed at Levi’s?”

“Yeah, things happened. That’s not important though. I just woke up and his bedroom is huge.”  
“Most bedrooms, that aren’t a dorm, are rather big.” 

“You don’t understand. He has a balcony attached to his room.” Eren said as he glanced around some more. He slowly grew more curious and decided to look around the home. 

“How did you not notice how big his place was last night when you showed up there?” Armin questioned.

“I was a little…preoccupied when I came through the door last night.”

“I really don’t want to know. Just make sure you tell Mikasa you’re okay too. She’s been getting paranoid.”

“Yeah yeah. I will. Sorry again for making you worry, Armin...”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re safe. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Eren sighed softly to himself as he hung up his phone. He glanced around the bedroom a bit before his eyes caught a glimpse of folded up clothes on Levi’s side of the bed. There was a yello posted note attached to it. 

**I washed your clothes from last night. It would be disgusting if you wore them after being tossed onto the floor.  
-Levi**

Eren smiled slightly and changed into his clean clothes before brushing out his hair and going downstairs. He really shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself. Everything was so neat and spotless. He curiously swiped a finger over a wooden coffee table that was in the living room. Nothing. Not a speck of dust. 

“God, are you a clean freak or what?” Eren shook his head as he looked at some of the pictures that were on the wall. There were only a few. One of them that stuck out had a woman with long black hair holding a small child, who Eren guessed was Levi. There were none of him when he was older though. He figured she must not be around anymore. 

Eren continued to look around Levi’s home before he made his way back upstairs. He grew even more curious as he opened the closet door. His shirts were organized by style and color. Eren simply shook his head as his eyes fell upon a box at the bottom of the closet. He bit his lip as he sat on his knees and pulled the box closer. 

“Should I really open this box?” He thought for a moment, “Oh what the hell. It can’t hurt anything.” Eren took the corners of the box into his hands as he lifted the lid, his eyes widening a bit at the sight. 

“You are into some kinky shit, Levi.” Eren said as he took out a pair of handcuffs. There were several other objects; ball gag, blindfold, vibrator, etc. Eren’s mind began to wander as he thought of how Levi might use said items on himself. He quickly snapped back into reality before tossed the handcuffs back into the box, replaced the lid, and put the box back where it belonged before closing the closet door. 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to find that. This is why you shouldn’t snoop around someone’s house. You find things you really don’t want to find.” Eren said to himself as he went back downstairs and sat cross-legged on the couch. 

**Levi 12:52 P.M.**  
Oi, Brat, are you awake yet?

Eren blinked as he read the text. Was that really the time right now? 

**Eren 12:53 P.M.**  
Uhm yeah. I kinda just got up not too long ago.

**Levi 12:54**  
Lazy little brat, aren’t you?

**Eren 12:55 P.M.**  
Well duh.

**Levi 12:57 P.M.**

I’ll be home soon. I just had to finish up some paperwork that was left over from last night. Try not to destroy my house.

Eren swallowed slightly as he crossed his legs a bit. The lingering thoughts from earlier had crawled their way back into his mind. What if Levi finds out that he found them? He is so neat and organized that he might notice they aren’t in the exact spot he left them.

Eren was lost in thought before he heard a car door outside. He bit his lip and fidgeted with his hands as he heard the keys going into the lock as the door opened. 

“What is with your face?” Levi asked.

“W-What about it?”

“It’s as red as a stop sign. What, did you have to jack yourself off at the thought of me while I was gone?”

“N-No!”

“Yeah, sure. At least my place still looks clean.” He glanced over at Eren, “Want me to drive you back to the college now?”

“Yeah sure. I forgot to tell Armin that I was here last night. He and my sister kinda got all paranoid and were freaking out.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “You have a sister?”

“Well, adopted sister. My father knew her parents. We took her in when they died suddenly.” Eren explained. 

“Hm alright. Get your shoes on.” He instructed as he made his way outside, Eren following behind him as they both got into the car. The drive back to the college was silent. Eren didn’t speak for he was afraid he would blurt out that he found Levi’s kinky objects while he was alone.   
“T-Thanks for dinner…and letting me stay the night…”

“Why are you acting weird?” Levi asked him as Eren unbuckled his seat belt. 

“I’m acting weird?”

“You’re getting all nervous again.”

“I told you, you make me nervous.”

“No, it’s not me.” Levi glanced over at him, “You take an individual tour of my home?”

Eren swallowed thickly, “Uhm yeah. Was that a bad thing to do…?”

“No. Did you find anything?”

“Was there something to be found?” Eren couldn’t even look Levi in the eyes when he asked that. He simply looked down at his feet as he felt the blush creep up again. 

“Hah sneaky little brat. I know you found it. You can’t even look at me without blushing.” 

“H-Huh?” Eren heard shuffling noises before Levi was in his face again, his body pressed up against the passenger’s door. 

“Maybe I’ll try it out on you sometime.” Levi smirked as he kissed Eren before returning to his seat. “Now, get out of my car.” Eren nodded before he practically fell face first as he hurried out of the car and ran back inside the school. He stepped into the elevator and leaned his head back against its walls; his face redder than before. 

“Oh, Eren, you’re back.” Armin greeted him as the elevator doors opened.

“Where you going?” Eren asked him.

“Just down to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Want to come with me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Eren motioned for him to step into the elevator.

Later that night, after taking a very long shower, Eren was relaxing on his bed as he got ready to fall asleep. He had a class early in the morning. Armin hadn’t asked him any questions about his date with Levi, and that made him a bit relieved. He was happy he didn’t try to pry since he was still a bit embarrassed over the events that took place.

**Eren 10:55 P.M.**  
Goodnight, Levi. I have classes in the morning. I will talk to some time tomorrow, I guess. Sorry about finding things that I shouldn’t have.

**Levi 10:59 P.M.**  
Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you for snooping into my things the next time I see you. Sweet dreams, Brat. 

Eren read over the text over a dozen times before he quickly locked his phone screen, and pulled the covers over his head. God, what about Levi just makes him feel so nervous all the time?


	4. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have their first fight, but they don't stay mad at each other for long. They begin to open up to each other (well Levi more than Eren), and can quite possibly become something more than fuck buddies.

_“Hey, Levi?”_

_Levi glanced up at Eren from the book he was reading, “What is it?”_

_“Would you go out with me?” Eren asked before looking down at his feet._

_“Where do you want to go?”_

_“That’s not what I meant.”_

_Levi raised an eyebrow, “Then what did you mean?” he questioned as he bookmarked his page and closed the book, setting it on the table in front of him._

_Eren sighed softly, “I want us to be together. Officially.”_

_“So, you mean dating then? I’m not really looking for that sort of thing right now, Eren. Look, you are a great stress reliever but that’s it. I don’t want to be in a relationship.”_

_“How can you say that with such a straight face?” Eren said softly, looking a bit heartbroken._

_“I can say it because that’s how I feel. I don’t want to be in a relationship. Plain and simple.” Levi said in his usual monotone voice._

_“Then I guess I will just go back home.”_

_“Eren…”_

_“No, if you don’t want to do something more with this relationship, then I don’t want to be here. I’m not just some sex toy you can have your way with when work becomes too much. So, when you figure out your own feelings you can come find me. Until then, don’t talk to me.” Eren huffed and went over to the door, putting on his shoes and jacket._

_“Eren, come on.” Levi stood up and walked over to him._

_“No, Levi. This is already hard enough as it is. Just leave me alone.” Eren opened the door and walked outside, closing it harder than he had intended._

Levi leaned his head back in his office chair as the events from the week before played over and over in his head. Eren wasn’t answering any of his texts. He just started completely ignoring him, and frankly it pissed Levi off. 

He clenched his fists momentarily before he angrily tapped the keys on his keyboard. It took everything in him not to just smash the keyboard against his desk. 1. That would just be displaced aggression. 2. He would have to replace it himself. Levi simply stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and concentrated on anything but that night. 

“You okay in there, Levi?” 

He glanced up and saw Farlan Church, a close friend and one of his co-workers, peeking his head into his office. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a bit on edge right now.”

“Yeah, I could tell. You were abusing your poor keyboard.” He said with a slight smile.

“It’s fine. I’m just trying not to think about it is all.” He ran a hand through his hair, “Do you have any plans tonight?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Great. We are going out tonight. I need a good drink or two.” Levi returned his attention to his computer, glancing at the small pile of paperwork that sat beside it. 

“Yeah, sure, sounds great. We just gonna head there after work?” 

“I’ll want to change clothes first. Just meet me at the bar.” Levi said simply. 

“Sounds like a plan. See you later.” Farlan smiled at him before walking off to his own office. 

Several hours passed before the work day was over. Levi made sure everything was in order before he grabbed his things and left the office. He checked his phone once more as he walked out to his car, still not getting a single response from Eren. Practically every night since he and Eren had that fight he had gone down to the bar to get drunk. He sighed as he got into the car and put the keys into the ignition, driving home. 

Once he was home he changed out of his work suit and into a clean set of clothes; a white button-down long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of random black shoes he had in his closet. He glanced down at his phone one last time before leaving his home once more, and heading to the bar.

“Hey, there you are.” Farlan waved at him as he was already sitting at the bar. “I already ordered you a drink.”

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“You’ve been upset all week. You wanna talk about it?” Farlan asked him as he took a sip of his drink.

“Not really. Just some stupid kid I decided to get involved with.” Levi muttered as he took a long swig of his own beer.

He raised an eyebrow, “A kid?”

“It’s legal so don’t look at me like that.” 

“Well, when you say kid I think of underaged persons. Sorry.”

“He’s in college.” Levi quickly finished his first drink and wasted no time in ordering a second one. 

“So, what’s the deal with this kid then?”

Levi went on to explain how he met Eren and what exactly had been going on between them for the past 7 or 8 months. During this process, Levi had finished off a few more drinks and was starting to become tipsy.

“So…so now the damn little brat is ignoring me…” Levi’s words were starting to slur as he stumbled over the simplest of words. “I’m gonna call him…just watch me…” Farlan laughed a bit as he watched Levi fumble in his pockets for his phone. 

“Need some help there?” Farlan asked him and looked through his phone, finding Eren’s name. He was only on his third drink. “There you go.” He handed the phone back to him. 

“I’ll be back.” Levi slowly got off the barstool and went outside as he hit the call button. The phone rang once before it went to voicemail. “That’s how it’s gonna be? Fine.” Levi just continued to call him until he answered. It took about five tries before Eren finally gave up and picked up his phone. 

“What do you want, Levi?” Eren asked, sounding a bit irritated.

“Eren…”

“What Levi?” Levi simply ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. He felt pretty good about himself. However, he wasn’t expecting to hear his phone ring again. 

“Hello.” Levi said as he leaned against the building. 

“What the fuck was that, Levi?!”

“I just felt like it. You…you haven’t been answering my texts.”

“Because I’m angry with you. I’m angry now.” There was a slight pause. “Are you drunk?” 

“Maybe, but it’s none of your business. Bye now.”

“Levi, don’t you da-” Levi smirked and cut him off as he ended the call again, going back inside. Levi decided to sit at an empty booth instead of at the bar. He was staggering a bit more as he came in. He would rather lean against the table than fall backwards off of the barstool.

If all Eren was going to was yell at Levi for trying to talk to him, then Levi was going to be a dick about it. He didn’t care. It was amusing. He rested his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his hand as he sighed. Now that he did that he was entirely bored.

“Farlan.” Levi leaned his head back against the booth as he called for his co-worker. 

“What?” 

“I wanna go home.” Levi muttered. He knew he was too drunk to drive so he wasn’t even going to attempt at driving. 

“Want me to take you home in my car? We could get your car tomorrow.” Farlan said as he went over to Levi and helped him stand. 

“That…that’s okay…” Farlan helped Levi into his car as he drove him across town to his home. 

“You are going to have such a hangover tomorrow, Levi.” Farlan teased as he parked his car  
.   
“Shut up. I’m off tomorrow, so I don’t care.” 

“Do you need help getting inside?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I can handle it.” Levi reached for the car door handle and slowly opening the door, stepping out.

“Just call me in the morning.” Farlan told him as he watched him get out of the car, making sure he made it inside without falling. 

Levi groaned and rubbed a hand over his face as he flopped down onto this couch. He kicked off his shoes and stretched slightly. He was too hammered to even bother moving his shoes to their proper place. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. He probably would have slept in pretty late on his day off, if it wasn’t for the college brat banging on his front door first thing in the morning. 

“Levi, I know you’re in there!” 

“Fucking hell…” Levi muttered and rubbed his eyes. His head throbbed as he sat up, too quickly, and got off the couch. He went over to the door and opened it, glaring at the younger male that stood on the other side.

“You look like shit.”

“Fucking good morning to you too.” Levi moved out of the way and motioned for Eren to come inside before he left and went to the bathroom. He grabbed some painkillers from the medicine cabinet ad went back downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. He quickly downed the glass after popping the pills into his mouth as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“What?” He said a bit irritably as he looked at Eren, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed.

“Why did you call me last night?”

“Because you were fucking ignoring me.”

“I was ignoring you because I was mad.”

“Then you could have just said that.”

“I figured that was pretty clear when I left the other week.” Eren huffed irritably as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Look, Levi, I was serious about what I said. I want a relationship with you, but I can’t just stand on the sidelines and wait for you to be ready.”

“Then don’t.” He said simply.

“What…?”

“If it’s such a problem, then don’t wait for me. I told you that I’m not looking for a relationship. I have too much shit going on right now with work, plus I didn’t have the best life growing up. I’m not going to spring all of that onto some college kid.” 

“Try me. If you want to talk, I’ll listen.”

Levi clicked his tongue, “Are you serious?”

“I’ve never been more serious in my life.” 

Levi sighed, “Fine, we can talk upstairs on my balcony. I’ll need fresh air for all of this shit.”   
Eren nodded as he followed Levi up the stairs to his room and to the balcony—that Eren had discovered when he went exploring Levi’s home. Levi opened the door and allowed Eren to exit first. He closed the door behind him as they both took a seat on the chairs that were directly across from each other. 

“Alright, ask me any question.” Levi told Eren.

“Uhm…who is the lady in the photos downstairs?

 

Levi’s brow furrowed a bit, “That was my mother.”  
“Was? Is she…you know…gone?”

He sighed, “Yeah, she died when I was little. She got sick and just couldn’t get better.”

“I can’t understand how hard that must have been. You still have your dad though, right?” Eren said reassuringly.

“I have no clue who my father is. I don’t care either. He never decided to make any appearance in my life, so I don’t have a father.”

“So, who raised you then?” 

“Let’s see my uncle did for awhile. Then he got tired of taking care of a kid he never wanted to take care of and dropped into foster care.” Levi took a pack of cigarettes out and lit one. “After that I jumped from house to house until I was old enough to live on my own.”

“That must have been terrible. I wish I could say I know how you feel, but both of my parents are still around.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Levi shrugged, “Tell me about your family then.” He took a long drag of his cigarette as he watched Eren. 

“My dad is a doctor. Well, actually he’s more like a surgeon. He makes so much money that my mom doesn’t have to work, so she just takes care of me and my adopted sister, Mikasa.”

“That’s it?” Levi asked.

“What else do you want me to say?” 

Levi scoffed a bit and took another drag, “Nothing. Just keep asking me questions.”

“I-I didn’t say anything before, but…I noticed this scar on your chest and side the other week when we you know…”

“My uncle did that.”

Eren blinked a couple times, “Why?” 

“Cuz he was a fucking asshole. I didn’t listen to what he said one day, so he held me down and sliced me with his pocket knife!”

Eren swallowed thickly, “Levi, I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have asked about it…”

Levi put a hand up, “No, it’s alright. I told you to ask me questions. It’s fine.” He finished off his cigarette and snuffed it out on the ash tray that sat beside him. When he glanced back up he saw that Eren was standing in front of him. “What do you want, Eren?” 

“I’m sorry for how I acted. I shouldn’t have just left and ignored you the way I did. You just could have let me down a bit nicer when you said you didn’t want to be in a relationship.”

“Eren.”

“Hm?” His eyes widened as Levi grabbed him and pulled him closer, kissing him. He kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck to being himself closer.

“I want to try and make this work.” Levi spoke against Eren’s lips as he pulled back slightly. 

“R-Really?” 

“Of course. Would you go out with me?” 

Eren smiled wide and kissed him, “I would love to.”


	5. I Love the Way You Feel

“Hey, Levi.” 

“Hm?” Levi sat down at the table with his usual cup of tea across from Eren.

“How long have we been dating?” Eren fidgeted with his fingers a bit. 

“Is this a trick question?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“N-No…uhm my parents kinda wanted to meet you.”

Levi took a sip of his tea and was quiet for a moment, “I see.”

“I told them I would talk to you about it. You know since I kinda live here now and not in the dorm, they are just a little worried because they’ve never seen the man that I am living with.” 

“It’s fine, Eren. Just let me know when you want to go over there, and I’ll make sure to get home from work early.” Levi soon finished off his tea and glanced at the clock. “Speaking of work, I have to get going and you have class.” 

“Do we have to?” Eren slumped a bit in his seat. 

“Yes, Eren.” Eren sighed and reluctantly got up from his seat, placing Levi’s cup in the sink and cleaning it for him.

Eren huffed and stood from his chair, walking to the door as he put on his jacket and shoes. “I’ll ask my parents and let you know later. Maybe around lunchtime?” 

“That’s fine, Eren.” Levi straightened out his own jacket before grabbing his car keys and getting the door. Eren followed Levi to the car and got into the car as Levi drove him to the college. 

“I’ll pick you up after work.” Levi told him.

“Alright.” Eren leaned over his seat, kissing him once. “I love you.”

“Mm, you too.” Levi smiled slightly before he watched Eren get out of the car, going into one of the many buildings there before driving off to the business bureau he worked for. 

**XxX**

 

 **Eren 12:03 PM**  
Uhm my parents said we could come over tonight if that’s okay?

Levi stopped his meticulous typing and glanced at his lit-up screen. He sighed and finished the email he was writing before his response.

 **Levi 12:06 PM**  
I suppose that’s fine. Did you tell them I don’t get off work til about 5?

 **Eren 12:08**  
I did. My mom said that it was fine.

Levi nodded to himself and glanced up at the clock. He actually may be able to get his work done early if he skipped lunch. Not like he was really hungry anyways. He flipped his phone over on its face so that any further messages wouldn’t distract him from his work. If he didn’t answer Eren back within a couple minutes, he would get the hint that he was busy and wouldn’t bother him.

Levi tapped away at his keyboard aimlessly as his eyes scanned the words as quickly as he wrote them. Over two-thirds of his paperwork had been completed as he leaned his head back against his chair. His eyes felt strained from having stared at the computer for so long. He glanced over at the clock on the wall as it ticked away. It read 3:30 PM. He was really hoping to get this all finished by 4 PM, and if he powered through it he may just be able to. He put his attention back to his computer screen and resumed his typing.

He sighed in relief as he finished up his work and sent in the last email before he logged off his computer. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his phone; walking over and putting his jacket back on before sending a quick message to Eren that he was off work and heading back his way.  
Eren was waiting outside the dormitory as Levi pulled up to the curb. He smiled and threw his bag into the backseat before opening the passenger door. 

“You got off early.”

“I didn’t take a lunch break.”

“Levi.” Eren gave him an ‘Are you serious?’ look.

“I just wanted to get all of that paperwork done. That way we could get to your parent’s house sooner. I of course need to change my clothes. I’m sure a suit and tie would be nice to show up in, but I do get sick of it after wearing it all day.” 

“I could always help you out of it.” Eren smirked a bit.

“Are you smirking at me?” Levi smirked back in response as Levi started on route back to his place.

“Mm what are you going to do about it?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Eren unhooked his seatbelt and leaned over across to Levi’s seat.

“Brat, put your seatbelt back o-oh fuck…” Levi gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. Eren had made quick work of undoing Levi’s pants and taking his member into his mouth. He kept his eyes on the road as Eren expertly used his tongue. It took all of Levi’s willpower to not pull over and fuck him right there in the backseat. 

“Cheeky little shit, aren’t you?” Levi groaned as he felt the back of Eren’s throat. When they had first started dating, Eren wasn’t able to take him that deep. Eren continued his torment on Levi the whole ride home. He sat back and fixed Levi’s pants once they were pulled into his driveway.  
“Get in the house now.” Levi said as he took the keys out of ignition and got out of the car. 

Eren blinked and followed him out of the car, “You sound angry…” 

Once inside, Levi pushed Eren up against the wall and kissed him roughly, holding him up. Eren moaned and wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist as he kissed him back. Levi was quick to pull back and remove his jacket and tie before sliding his hands up Eren’s shirt, dragging his nails down his back. Eren shuddered from the sensation as he gripped at Levi’s shirt. 

“I’m going to put you down and we are going upstairs.” Levi spoke against his lips. He placed Eren back on his feet as the two made their ways up to their room; a trail of clothes leading behind them much like a map to a treasure chest. 

Eren laid back on the bed and waited for Levi to come over to him. By this time the two of them were only left in their boxers as Levi crawled over to Eren, spreading his legs as he moved between them. Lust filled his eyes as he leaned in and attacked Eren’s neck; biting and sucking at the skin as he grinded against him. 

“Nnh…Levi…” Eren groaned as he moved his hips slightly against his. 

“You are picking up our clothes once we are finished. It’s your fault we’re like this.” 

“Fine fine.” Eren moaned as Levi started to kiss down Eren’s chest, slipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slipped them off.

“How bad do you want me?”

“That’s a stupid question…fuck…” He arched his back a bit as Levi slowly ran his tongue up Eren’s member. 

“Considering how bad you’re twitching, I’d say very badly. So, I won’t let you wait any further.” Levi sat back and slipped off his own boxers before he positioned himself at Eren’s entrance.  
Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist as he slowly pushed himself inside him. Levi groaned at the feeling and started to move at a steady pace. Eren’s fingers were quick to knot into Levi’s hair as he moaned in time with the thrusts. 

“God…you’re so big…” Eren moved his hips a bit as he moaned a bit louder.

“I’m glad you think so…” Levi gripped Eren’s hips as he hit him deeper. 

“I love you so much…” Eren arched his back and his dragged his nails along Levi’s spine.  
Levi groaned and thrusted a bit harder, holding himself still, “I love you too…” 

“Don’t stop…” Eren whined as he caught his breath. 

“I can feel your insides clenching around me. You’re so close already, aren’t you Baby~?” Levi purred and he bit Eren’s earlobe. 

“If you keep talking like that…” 

“Mm, I don’t think I’m ready for you to cum just yet anyways…I did get off work early so we have plenty of time to kill before we leave for your parents…” Levi sat back as he pulled out, earning him a whine of disappointment from Eren. He took Eren’s hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Eren knew where Levi was getting at and got up on his hands and knees before making sure to stick his ass out for him. Levi smirked and licked his lips before smacking Eren’s ass suddenly.

Eren moaned a bit loudly, “Hah…why…?”

“You’re the one who stuck your ass out for me.”

“You usually want that…”

“Mm yeah I do. I just like fucking with you.” Levi gripped Eren’s hips once more and pushed into him suddenly. 

Eren moaned louder as he gripped the sheets tightly. Levi groaned as he got back into rhythm with his thrusts. He reached around Eren’s fron as he continued to thrust, taking Eren’s member into his hand. Eren began to involuntarily move his hips as he moaned, burying his face into his pillow as Levi started to pump him quickly. 

“Levi…~” Eren arched his back as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. 

“Come on, baby.” Levi panted. 

“Come inside me…god please…fill me up…” 

Levi grunted slightly as he released his seed deep inside Eren. The heat and sensation was enough to drive Eren insane as he spilled himself into Levi’s hand; his grip soon loosening on the sheets as he slumped on the bed. 

“Fuck…me…” Eren mumbled to himself.

“Mm I just did and you fucking loved it.” Levi slowly pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed; licking his fingers clean. He grabbed his dress pants, that had managed to get taken off in the bedroom, and pulled out his cigarettes; lighting one. 

“Do you always have to do that after we’re finished?”

“Yeah, it’s like having a celebratory cigar.”

“You’re so weird.”

“So are you.” He took a long drag and glanced back at Eren, “Two things need to be done before we leave.”

“And that is?”

“The clothing and the sheets need to be washed, and we both need a shower.”

“Ugh why a shower?” He groaned in protest.

“Do you really want to go see your parents smelling like sweat and sex?” 

“No…”

“Good.” Levi finished off his cigarette and stood from the bed. “I will meet you in the bathroom then.” 

Eren rolled over onto his side and saw Levi walk away before he sighed and stood up as well. He went around the up and downstairs to gather their clothing; placing them and the bed sheets into the washer before he made his way to the bathroom. 

The two of them quickly showered before getting out and drying themselves completely. Levi put on a black t-shirt with a Guns ‘n’ Roses print, dark blue skinny jeans, and converse. Eren put on a plain dark blue shirt and jeans. 

“You look normal.” Eren said as he blinked.

“Normal? Fuck you. I can’t wear a suit and tie all the time.”

“I just didn’t think you owned those kinds of clothes.”

“Let’s just get going.” Eren nodded as he followed Levi to the car, getting into the passenger’s side. He noticeably started fidgeting with his hands. 

“You okay?” Levi asked.

“I’m just afraid that they’ll not like you.”

“I don’t really care what they think of me to be honest. It shouldn’t bother you either. You love me, and if they can’t see that then fuck them.”

“Levi…”

“What?”

“Can you not talk that way about my parents?”

“Sorry. I’m not used to a family that actually cares about you.” He sighed and started the car, driving to Eren’s house as Eren directed him there. 

“Well, I love you so I am sure they’ll love you too.”

“Mhm whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> After watching a cmv on Youtube by theKanta, I asked their permission to write this fanfic since it was originally their idea. I am not sure how long it is going to be right now, but we'll get there eventually. DontRememberMe is going to help me co-write a bit. She is going to help me with ideas and I will write them how they should be. 
> 
> If you have not seen the cmv that I am speaking of, you can find it here [www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPvlDE…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPvlDEwtJqw)


End file.
